


大雪

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 30





	大雪

今天是二十四节气中的大雪。  
周涛应邀去了湖南长沙做防艾宣讲。  
长沙的温度有些低，周涛裹紧了身上的大衣匆匆从机场出来，习以为常地收获迷妹的尖叫，然后便跟一堆小朋友挥手告别上车走人。殊不知，微博上已经开始悄悄流传她低头快步走过董卿新节目的广告牌的照片。  
回京之后恰巧是晚高峰，路上有些堵。想到家里某位还在等她回去吃饭，急忙将手机解锁给某人发去微信：路上堵车，饿了的话就先吃吧。旁边小助理瞧见涛姐这副温柔似水的人妻模样，心知肚明她是在给谁发消息，不由地觉得有几分甜蜜。  
只是某位一直没有回复。

周涛开门进屋的时候外面早已是灯火通明，随手把黑色大衣脱下挂在进门的衣架上便小跑去厨房。案板的菜整整齐齐地摆好还是热的，应该刚做好不久。浴室里传来微小的水声，董卿向来受不了身上一点油烟味，没回消息应该是洗澡去了吧。  
周涛这么安慰自己。  
“嘎吱”一声轻响浴室门拉开，点点水雾飞进客厅。董卿披着浴衣并将腰带在腰间随意系了一个松松垮垮的结，未干的水珠顺着雪白的脖颈滑下经过锁骨，最后隐进了领口的缝隙中。  
“还等我呢～”  
“嗯。”那人冷哼了一声自顾自地走进厨房去端菜，周涛觉察到她的不对，寻思跟往常一样是工作上的事情，没太往自己身上想，快步跟去厨房盛饭。  
一顿饭董卿全程一言不发，迫于家属威严周涛本想选择“食不言”的套路，但是根据以往经验来看她会很惨。于是她不停地往家属碗里夹菜，全程分享在长沙的所见所闻。董卿心里压着火，却又不能明说，明说的话显得自己多小气似的......  
吃完饭周涛暗自收拾好碗筷便进了厨房，热水器早就烧好了热水用来洗碗，水流顺着重力方向下落，不过三两个碗两双木质筷，费不了多大功夫。可周涛想到董卿那副模样，难免有些心神不宁。  
董卿刷完牙从浴室出来见到周涛站在洗碗槽前略微泄气的背影，几乎不可闻地叹了口气走上前去环住她的腰，棱角分明的下巴搁在怀中人的肩膀上。逐渐灼热的呼吸扫过对方的侧颈，换来周涛手里的碗“哐当”一声滑进水槽。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
“洗个碗而已，弄这么久。”她嗔怪，偏过头去要吻她。  
周涛躲了。  
“没刷牙洗脸呢。”说得倒是实话。  
这下可好，某人压了一晚上的火彻底爆发，心里狂飞弹幕骂周涛完蛋，松开她一甩袖子快步进了卧室摔上门。  
周涛彻底懵了。  
等她洗完澡换上睡裙走进卧室，眼见着那人捧着一本书斜靠在床上，也不知道看没看进去。反正周涛觉得是没有。她掀开被子钻进温暖的被窝，巴巴地凑上去抽走她的书。  
“别看啦。”  
“你管我？”董卿没看她，把书又夺了过来。  
从前就是这样，董卿不喜欢别人管束她。记得以前无数次争吵的原因，皆是周涛插手她太多工作，即便她知道周涛是为她身体着想，但她自己太好强了。  
“当然要管……”她扬起下巴去补刚才未完成的那个吻，顺利地堵住了对方将要开口的薄唇。  
“卿卿～”人前正经到不行的周首席此时此刻俨然与“正经”二字无半点关系。真丝睡裙下露出雪白修长的大腿跨坐在董卿身上，一只手把书稳当当地放在床头柜上，另一只手去摘董卿的框架眼镜然后随意地扔在一旁。  
董卿抬起头享受着她裹着甜腻沐浴后香气的吻，只是跨坐在她身上的人迟迟没有下一步动作，她心情突然大好翻身将人压在了身下。  
“周涛，看着我。”她用两指轻轻捏住那人的下巴，与她对视。对方的眼里早已布满情潮，此时更是双眸含情似乎要让她沉溺在里面。  
有一瞬间周涛也慌了神，偏过头要躲开她直勾勾的眼神，董卿不依，开始陈述周涛的罪行。  
“是我不好看吗？嗯？”修长的手指已经悄然挪到她的腿间，如愿摸到了一片濡湿。  
“嘶……你好看，卿卿最好看了。”周涛环上她的颈，一板一眼地回答。  
“那为什么在长沙不看我？”说着，手指灵活地挑开身下人的底裤，在隐秘的入口处画圈。  
“长沙？”周涛的大脑根本来不及思考，此时此刻她已经快被使坏的人折磨疯了。  
“……广告牌。”董卿“善意”地提醒她。  
“我全程看路去了。”  
周涛哭笑不得。  
“幼稚鬼。”终于找到她今晚生气的源头，周涛扬起头去寻她的唇，细密的舔舐描摹她好看的唇形，一只手却去握住她置于她腿间的手腕，软软地求饶：“不要……”  
“不要什么？”她逗她。  
“是谁先起的头？”  
“我起的……那还不是想哄你嘛～”  
“你撩的火你不负责吗？”董卿低声问她。  
周涛最听不得这人压低自己好听的嗓音在床上蛊惑她，每次自己都会着她的道，然后缴械投降。  
“嗯？你不负责吗……姐姐～～”她故意拉长尾音。  
周涛心下一颤，那厢扣住董卿手腕的指节自然失了力气，顺理成章地感觉被填满，周涛轻吟出声。  
“今天的造型挺好看的，总让我想起二月二龙抬头那天的周主任。”她含住她早已羞红的耳垂，在她耳边呢喃。  
整根指节没入，她想到下午这人一身板正的黑色长大衣，齐肩短发长度正好地在镜头前笑靥如花。老实说她有点醋了，这是她的宝贝，凭什么让别人看这么久呀……  
“……你少来。”周涛顺从地将双腿环在她的腰间，感受着对方指尖的动作。董卿没再逗她，转而认真地让周涛在她的身下婉转低吟。

“广告牌有什么好看的……我的卿卿最好看。”高潮过后，周涛凑到她耳边说道。  
声音裹了蜜似的甜。  
管他什么身份什么世道，我只要永远跟你在一起就好了。  
我爱你。


End file.
